


Breaking Down

by DemonAngelSakina



Series: Two's Good, Three's Better? [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Infidelity, M/M, Male Slash, Mistakes Are Made, Misunderstandings, Shit Hitting the Fan, Slash, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampires, Werewolf, ambiguous break-up, ambiguous cheating, ambiguous ending, bar setting, break-up, more like fuck ups, necromancer - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonAngelSakina/pseuds/DemonAngelSakina
Summary: No. Stop thinking about him.Clearly it's over, isn't it?Has to be.All because of someone else having an issue with it.Or...Everything is breaking down.





	Breaking Down

Angry didn't quite cover the way that the werewolf felt as he threw back another shot of liquor.  
Furious? No--he was beyond something as simple and easy to comprehend as fury.  
Enraged? No--he knew rage very well, and this was not his dear old friend.  
Pissed off beyond reason? That probably covered it.

Normally, by this time of night, he'd be bound in some manner with a certain blond vampire bringing him beyond the knife's edge of pleasure and agony for hours on end. However...  
The vampire had physically hurled him from their shared room not even a week ago after Queen Driretlan's valet, Jean-Luc, had shown up at their door because someone had reported them for their activities.

In all honesty, 'Rex' had no idea what to think--he had honestly tried to goad Michael back into their game after Jean-Luc had left...but the assassin's fury had shifted from 'pleasurable pain' to his usual hatred so quickly that the wolf had been at a loss and...if he were honest, he despised just how powerless he'd felt when Michael had told him to get out. And the pain from being hurled out and into a wall hadn't hurt near as much as seeing the door slam shut and the realization that everything may have fallen apart right in front of him.

At first, he was sure that Michael would bring him back in before the case of blue balls started...but now he wasn't sure if the vampire would even so much as glance at him ever again because of some 'white knight' deciding that it was their God-given right to stick their nose into his personal affairs. 

For fuck's sake, why did his life and sexual activities have to be everyone's business?  
Didn't people have better things to do than try to 'rescue' him like he was a damsel in distress?! If he was in 'distress', it was because he wanted to be! Hell, if he didn't want everything that Michael did to him, he was fairly certain that he'd be able to overpower the vampire and stop it himself.  
But that didn't matter to them, did it? No. The 'white knights' just had to look at his affairs and decide 'oh no, I don't approve of this so it's wrong'--like he didn't know already that he was wrong in so many ways.

At least the vampire knew who the hell he was and was always so damn proud of himself...  
Not like the wolf had any clue beyond what he saw in the mirror every morning.

He glared at the half-full bottle next to the glass in front of him--he wasn't sure what it was, vodka or tequila or maybe the mad lovechild of the two, but it was failing at its job of obliterating every last brain cell he had and that just couldn't stand...but he doubted that the bartender had anything stronger than this monkshood and anise seed-laced concoction.  
Well...no, the bartender probably HAD stronger alcohols, he just wouldn't hand them over to the wolf.

A glance around the room and 'Rex' picked out the other wolves, the vampires, demon-breeds, humans, elves, faeries, dwarves, and everything else--fun to flirt with and fight, but most would just buy him another drink rather than make him hurt. Then again...he doubted if anyone could make him ache so sweet as Michael--no.  
_No. Stop thinking about him._  
_Clearly it's over, isn't it?_  
_Has to be._  
_All because of someone else having an issue with it._

Rex scowled and tossed back another shot--the burn in his throat barely registering anymore and the alcohol settling like blocks of ice in his stomach. No one here could give him what he needed--too many too soft and 'caring'. He'd had all that he needed and now it was gone--no...he could swallow what little of his pride and dignity he'd ever had and go beg at Michael's door on his knees, couldn't he?  
He could...but the odds of that being enough to open the door again were so slim.

He blinked as the scent of jasmine and burning sandalwood took over his senses; a quick glance over a shoulder and he saw the necromancer approaching the bar--the younger man without his hounds nor his staff.

Glazed, jade green eyes took in the sight next to him--tall, but not as tall as himself, and lean...dark skin like Michael's if a little 'warmer'? Was that the right word? No...maybe more alive? Yeah, that seemed to fit--alive and warm compared to the leech. Silver-blue eyes, lined in kohl--like that scarf Michael'd used once as a noose around his neck...that'd been fun. Black silks and leathers--like the hand-stitched cuffs...like the vampire's favored whip or even his longcoat.  
_No. Seriously. Stop._

"Fancy seein' ya 'ere, pretty pup. Lookin' for a little fun?"

"Uh...hello, 'Rex', and not exactly. I do believe that Ser Michael made it very clear where he stands on things."

"Fuck 'im." 'Rex' drawled as he leaned in closer--a little used part of his brain whispering that he shouldn't do this. "The leech ain't got no say in this. Me and 'im? Pretty sure we're fuckin' done, ya know?"

"I was unaware of that." Corbeau said as he leaned back, away from the drunken wolf--well, that wouldn't do either, would it? 'Rex' just smirked--teeth partly bared.

"Easy now, pretty pup.No need to worry--I don't bite...much, and only if ya down for that. Pretty sure me and ya could have a nice time...if ya interested. Been a while since this old wolf's topped, but I could make it damn good for ya."  
_No...don't do this._

"I am certain you're drunk, 'Rex'."

"Pretty sure I'm the right side-a 'tipsy'."  
_No. You're drunk. Don't do this._

'Rex' leaned in closer, curling a scarred arm over the younger man's shoulders--the wolf's smirk dangerous and full of sin as he nipped the shell of the necromancer's ear. "Promise ya won't regret a tumble in the sheets wit' me, pretty pup. Can give it to ya so damn good. Have ya seein' spirits that don't even exist."

"I admit...now you have me quite intrigued. Are you...certain though that you and Ser Michael are--?"

"Pretty damn sure. He kicked me out. Ain't had a bed to sleep on in a week." 'Rex' said with a frown before moving in to nip at the bared, tanned throat before him. "Lemme share yours. I'll earn my keep real nice. Good wit' my mouth...my hands...good wit' so much, ya won't ever be able to compare me to anyone else."  
_Stop. You can still stop this and fix everything._

"...Then, let's go to my room, shall we?" Corbeau whispered just quiet enough for only the wolf in front of him to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> First, sorry for the ramble-y feel; 'Rex' is alot of crazy and alot of drunk so his brain is rambling ALOT.  
> This 'chapter' is inspired after an incident in an RP with a friend of mine where she had one of her characters interfere in Michael and 'Rex's affairs.  
> Shit is gonna hit the fan between them, trust me.


End file.
